


"My Girlfriend's A......

by MarshField (TheSupremeOne)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSupremeOne/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: Rachel was thought to be the most popular girl in school, but with a small secret. She's not just the popular girl, but something more wilder than Chloe could have ever dreamed.





	"My Girlfriend's A......

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



> Here you go, sis!

**Rachel Amber is a dragon made of diamonds -Samuel Taylor**

....DRAGON!"

Rachel gave her a toothy grin.

"No fucking way is this real," Chloe thought in a daze. "When I said you'd gone all 'Puff the manic dragon', I seriously didn't mean it."

Rachel lowered her head. "Do I scare you?" she asked quietly.

Chloe turned on her. "No. You're too fucking hella awesome to scare me, unless you suddenly want to eat me."

Rachel shook her head. "I would never, Chloe. You and I are bonded, remember?" she grinned as she hugged her friend.

"How can I forget, I nearly threw up my insides."

"Don't worry I'll try not to take you up so fast next time."

"Next time, wait, what?"

It was too late however as Rachel pulled her friend along for the ride. Now, let us rewind shall we. I bet you're wondering what is going on here. Well then I hope you're not afraid of heights or flying without safety, because here we go.

xXx

Chloe and Rachel hadn't got their relationship off to a good start. First Rachel's mood dramatically drops, giving Chloe no indication of why she just changed all of a sudden. The next was the whole fire thing, which we'll get into now.

"Damn," Chloe sighed, pulling herself up after a short nap.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, it just sort of happened. However, it now gave her the means to head back to the park.

"I should go give Rachel a piece of my mind," she thought angrily until seeing said girl standing under the same tree the couple were found kissing.

Chloe opened her mouth ready to say something, but Rachel stepped in first.

"You came."

She sounded relived, but also upset. Chloe took a breath to steady herself.

"I did," she nodded.

Rachel turned to her with a tear tainted face, something which Chloe never thought she'd ever see.

"I need to tell you something," Rachel sniffed.

Chloe moved a little closer.

"You remember that couple under this very tree?" Rachel questioned.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, the ones making out.” She shrugged. 

Rachel seemed to stiffen at this. "That was my dad," she informed her.

"Oh, okay." Chloe thought, thinking nothing of it.

"But that definitely was not my mom," Rachel finished.

At this Chloe got the message. "Oh, I...."

Rachel was seething now. "I love my dad, but doing something like this."

Chloe didn't know what to do. Should she have comforted her or just leave her, she thought on the latter.

"Fuck him," she shrugged. "Parents are all the same."

Rachel gave a smile. "Exactly, fuck him."

Chloe smiled broadly at that.

"I'm sorry for acting like I did earlier. I'm just not used to this kind of thing happening in my life."

Chloe placed an arm around her. "Don't worry about it," she told her.

Rachel then pulled the photo of her and her dad from her pocket. "Chloe, do you have a lighter?"

Chloe pulled away to search for the lighter. "Here," she said, passing it over.

Rachel took it to set the photo on fire. She gave back the lighter to affix her gaze on the flame as it swallowed her father, after which she threw it in the bin. Chloe stood back and watched her, not knowing what was to come. When suddenly Rachel lashed out, kicking the bin over. The flame spread like wild fire as she screamed.

 _"Fuck, what the hell have you done Rachel?"_ Chloe’s mind raced as her friend screamed again.

The fire seemed to understand her pain as it spread quickly through the trees. Chloe was shocked by it all, but could do nothing as Rachel stood back, seemingly spent from all the screaming.

"Rachel," she shouted, finding her voice again. "We should get out of here."

Rachel watched the flames dance before her very eyes before she backed away slightly. Chloe grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a woman in a white dress was sat taking a long drag of a cigarette. She smiled as she exhaled, obviously amused by all that had unfolded. Whether it was because she knew something or just liked the show she was given, they would never know.

xXx

Chloe didn't sleep well that night. Her thoughts to what had happened the night she and Rachel were last together. The whole of Arcadia Bay had been put on high alert after that.

"I seriously can't believe Rachel could do something like that," she thought as she sat in her worn out truck.

She lit up a cig to hopefully take the edge off, sitting back, feet on the dash, she felt somewhat at ease. Blackwell had done with her, or had she done with Blackhell?

"The sooner we get out of this shit hole the better," she smiled to herself, taking another drag.

She closed her eyes after exhaling. She gave a quick flick of the cig to rid the ashes outside the open window before bringing it back to her lips once more. She took a deep drag, only to suddenly jump out of her skin as something hit the top of the truck. Her eyes snapped open in a flash, gaze darting all over the place. She never expected to be pulled up into the air.

"What the fuck?!" she panicked, hands now on the dash for support.

"I've got to be fucking dreaming," she told herself, hoping to believe it.

The truck was raised higher and higher, front end tilting forwards slightly.

"This is a fucking dream. I need to wake up! I need to wake up!"

Upon finding there was no way of waking, she soon came to the realisation that something, possibly a crane was hoisting her up. She turned to the window to shout out, only to not find anything crane related, just what looked to be huge claws gripping through the open window. She stumbled back turning to see the other side had the exact same thing.

"I'm never going to smoke again," she told herself as she curled up on the seat.

_"Chloe, relax it's just me."_

The brunette covered her ears, thinking she was hearing Rachel's voice in her head.

 _"Chloe,"_ the voice called out again, hoping to reach her.

Chloe closed her eyes, hands still on her ears. "It's not fucking real," she told herself, thinking it was another trip.

Not long after she found herself slowly descending. The truck dropped back to the earth again with a small thud, the claws had gone but the memory was clear as day. Chloe stumbled out, falling to her hands and knees, stomach churning with shock. A soothing hand was placed to her back, making her jump out of her skin again.

"Chloe, shush it's just me."

Chloe felt relieved to see her best friend. "I've just had the craziest fucking drug trip ever."

Rachel gave her a soft look. "It was real, Chloe."

"You're going to be as crazy as I sound one day," Chloe laughed.

Rachel looked quite serious on this.

"Okay, what's with the face? You're dead serious on this, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Rachel sighed, head hung low.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Rachel said again, this time turning to leave her.

"What the.... Rachel, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I just can't." The blonde shouted as she ran off.

Chloe pulled the cigarette packet from her coat and threw them as far as she could. She never wanted something like that to happen again.

xXx

"Yeah, sure, as long as it's not drugs. I seriously can't touch the stuff anymore."

"What the hell's got into you all of a sudden?" Frank pondered, giving a bewildered look.

"You seriously wouldn't believe me," Chloe smiled.

"Try me," Frank pushed.

"I was smoking back the good stuff when all of a sudden I'm fucking flying. Man, I'm telling you this shit was real as hell."

"You too," Frank now smiled. "I dream of clouds and shit."

Chloe was thankful to not be alone on this.

"Wonder what it means," Frank thought on it.

"I don't wanna know. I'm kicking it," Chloe sighed.

"Your loss," Frank shook his head.

"Look, I'll do this one job and that's it."

"Fine with me," Frank shrugged, now pulling up for her to get out.

Chloe headed for the dorms, checking the door first to find it locked. "Great I need to either become the best lock picker or steal the keys."

Knowing it was easier to grab the keys she went to talk with Samuel.

"Hey, Samuel, keeping busy?" she asked.

The grounds keeper turned to her. "Always, Chloe Price,” he replied creepily. “I didn't think I'd see you back so soon. You must be here for a special someone, yes?"

"Okay," Chloe thought, suddenly asking out the blue. "What do you think of Rachel Amber?"

"Rachel Amber is a dragon made of diamonds," he told her without hesitation.

"That's, uh, deep. Do you make this shit up on the fly or do you, like, write it down beforehand?"

"Are you angry all the time because you like the way it feels, or is it merely a desperate defence against experiencing true intimacy with others?"

Chloe looked taken aback. "Fuck you man," she scowled.

"It's okay, not to be okay, Chloe Price."

With that Chloe turned to leave him be. She made sure to damage the sprinkler, but not by too much. It was just to keep him busy while she'd done.

xXx

After walking away with a grand in cash, Chloe had felt a little guilty about not giving it back after what had happened but she knew she could use it for her and Rachel. That was if Rachel would talk to her again.

"Hey, Rach, what happened to us? I wish you'd answer my calls."

Rachel couldn't bring herself to do it after the incident in the junkyard, but she seriously wanted to be close to Chloe and explain it all.

"She's never going to like me if I tell her the truth."

She knew lying on her bed wouldn't bring her closure, so she pulled herself up and headed out to clear her head.

"I wonder if Chloe's at the junkyard."

She made her way there, seeing the place deserted as it always was. However, there was a faint light coming from the concrete building.

"Chloe," she called out softly.

She heard the sound of things crashing before the familiar figure bolted to the doorway. "Rach?"

Rachel stood unable to bring herself to make eye contact. "Hey, Chloe,” she greeted.

"What happened?" the brunette asked softly. "Did I do something, because I can do better, I promise."

Rachel shook her head. "No, this is about what I did."

Chloe instinctively reached out to pull the blonde inside with her. She quickly picked up the chair she'd knocked over in her hurry and sat down again, Rachel taking a seat on the bench.

"Chloe, I really didn't mean to scare you."

The brunette laughed. "Seriously, Rachel, is that all.”

"Look, just hear me out, alright?"

Chloe shrugged and let her get on with her tale.

"I'm not what you think I am," she went on. "I'm a....dragon."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Rachel and I'm a fucking unicorn."

Rachel lowered her head. "Please, Chloe, can't you just take me serious."

Chloe shook her head. "Sorry, Rachel, but you're gonna have to try harder than that. I mean I do prefer mythical creatures to real life ones, minus Bongo of course."

Rachel took a breath. "I'll show you then."

Chloe couldn’t help the chuckle, but followed on as Rachel headed outside.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Rachel stood still allowing her powers to take control. Her head snapped back as her eyes suddenly grew a sharper hazel colour.

"Fuck," Chloe mouthed, unable to tear her gaze away.

Rachel's entire body glowed bright making Chloe shield her eyes a little. She squinted trying to make out what was happening when all of a sudden a gust of wind picked up, knocking her back onto her backside.

"Rachel...." She thought in awe, seeing her friend now as a huge winged beast.

The setting sun caught the crystals of her entire body, giving off the familiar shine of a diamond.

"How the hell did Samuel predict such a thing?"

Rachel dropped to the floor, four sets of huge claws ripping into the ground beneath her with ease. Her head was thrown up, mouth opening slightly, showing off glistening white fangs the size of Chloe's forearm.

 _"What do you think of me?"_ Rachel spoke to her.

Chloe was taken aback at the voice intruding her mind once again. "Holy shit, Rachel, I'm totally speechless."

_"I hope I don't intimidate you."_

"Maybe if you...."

Rachel didn't allow her to finish as she lowered her head to her. _"Climb aboard, Bluebeard."_

"How'd you know that?"

_"I didn't mean to snoop, but sometimes I can pick up on your thoughts."_

Chloe shook her head. "Its fine, I'm starting to feel a few of your thoughts mixing with mine."

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Rachel apologised.

"Don't be. I kind of like this mixing thoughts," Chloe smiled as she climbed the ridged diamonds of her friends skin.

 _"Hold on tight,"_ Rachel warned as she expanded her huge wings.

Chloe found some small shards on her back and held on as tight as she could.

Diamond wings took up the wind propelling the pair into the air.

 _"You alright back there?"_ Rachel asked.

Chloe nodded. "I think I left my stomach on the ground."

Rachel laughed, the soft sound echoing through her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

_"I wanted to know if you liked me first."_

Chloe blushed slightly at what she was thinking right now. "I suppose you read my mind," she sighed.

Rachel shook her head. _"I wanted you to tell me."_

Chloe grimaced as she let the words pass through her lips. "I....I love you, the human form of you."

Rachel responded with a soft sound she'd never heard before.

"So, does that mean?"

 _"It does,"_ Rachel replied with a low grumble.

Chloe grinned widely, her arms outstretched as Rachel flew her over the sea. "Look out Arcadia Bay, we're taking over."

Rachel smiled as she dived further down, hovering slightly over the sea.

"Hungry?" Chloe asked as Rachel's head disappeared suddenly under the water.

 _"Nothing like fresh seafood,"_ she chuckled with a small rumble.

Chloe mentally slapped her.

 _"Haha, ouch."_ Rachel laughed as she took Chloe back to land.

The papers would have a field day after this sighting.

xXx

Chloe and Rachel sat in the end booth, both looking at the paper which read: **Huge Bird Spotted Over the Ocean. Are The Dinosaurs Really Extinct Or Is This A Hoax?**

"What's your take on this Rachel?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, this is clearly an ancient bird come back from the stone age to teach us all a lesson."

They both laughed.

"What's got you two all worked up?" Joyce asked.

"The paper," Chloe told her, tapping the picture.

Joyce shook her head. "Don't people have anything better to do with their lives?"

"Clearly not, mom," Chloe shrugged, getting a wink form Rachel. "A lot of students at Blackwell thought it may have been a dragon setting fire to the forest."

"A dragon with a lighter," Rachel added.

Chloe nodded in agreement.

Joyce just shook her head in disbelief. "Now then what can I get you both?"

"I'd like an egg, but not just any egg. I want an egg from that bird."

Rachel laughed again.

"Of course, one giant bird egg coming right up."

The pair couldn't control their laughter as Joyce headed off to the kitchen, eventually coming back with two plates.

"I think that's the last of the giant bird’s eggs," she smiled.

"That's awesome, thanks mom."

Joyce ruffled her daughter’s hair. "You're welcome."

"Wow, I don't think I'll be able to eat egg again in my life." Rachel thought while Chloe dived right in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm eventually going to merge this with the above story.

Chloe found her own whole world had changed in that very moment she and Rachel became friends, or that's what she thought anyway. The pair had shared things about themselves, opening up to one another, but things just seemed to take a change for the worst. It felt like a heavy cloud was hanging over her once again.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked. 

"Just leave me alone, Chloe!" Rachel had snapped back at her.

"We were doing so well, then this happens."

"No, Chloe. This did not just happen," Rachel glared before storming off.

"Rachel," Chloe stopped her. "I need to tell you something."

"What, Chloe?" Rachel fumed.

"I-I thought our relationship was something more," Chloe blurted out.

Rachel was taken aback by this. 

"Stupid I know, but I really thought...."

Rachel walked over to her, first placing a hand on her arm before bringing her other hand to wipe away the tear on her face.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I... I can't talk right now."

And with that she headed off.

"Fuck!" Chloe stormed off, grabbed a bat and smashed anything and everything in her way. "Fuck you, Rachel!"

Once she was all smashed out, she dropped to the floor in a fit of sobs right in front of her dad's wrecked car. The dream was all too real once again, but it seemed as though her dad was guiding her every step of the way.

"I guess I should go see Rachel," she sighed as she headed off.

She found the blond under the lonely oak tree as her father had predicted. 

"You came," Rachel smiled, relived but sounding like she'd been crying.

"Uh, yeah." Chloe acknowledged. "I couldn't end it with whatever happened earlier."

Rachel nodded and turned to her, tears streaming down her face.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you, but I don't know how."

"That's alright, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want." Chloe reassured.

"No, I have to get this off my chest."

Chloe moved in closer and waited for her to go on.

"Remember the couple here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, how could she forget.

"That was my dad," she went on. "But she was not my mom!"

"Oh," Chloe could only sigh.

"My dad's kept it a secret for who knows how long," she scowled. "I love my dad, but now I never want to see his fucking face again."

"Fuck your dad," Chloe shrugged.

"Fuck him," Rachel glared. "Can I borrow your lighter?"

Chloe reached into her pocket and handed over her lighter.

"Thank you."

Rachel headed over to the bin, lit up the photo and dropped it in. 

"Come on," Chloe gestured.

Rachel wasn't going anywhere, she wanted to see everything burn. In a rage she kicked over the bin and screamed. Chloe was nearly knocked off her feet as the wind suddenly picked up out of nowhere and began to fuel the fire. Rachel was now doubled over crying, Chloe wanted to go comfort her but Rachel screamed again. The whole forest would go up in no time at all at this rate.

"Rachel," Chloe whispered, bewildered by it all. 

Suddenly, without warning Chloe was thrown back hard onto the ground. 

"What the hell?" she coughed at having the wind knocked out of her.

She pulled herself up, but couldn't find any sign of Rachel at all.

"Rachel!" she called out."Rachel!"

The ground shook beneath her as something large and scaly dropped down in front of her. All she remembered of that night was screaming before she was quickly taken to the skies.

xXx

"Chloe! Chloe, can you hear me? Chloe!" 

"Huh?" she groaned.

"Oh, good you're awake."

"Rach....el...." she frowned. "What happened last night? Was I drunk?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she apologised.

"For what?" Chloe pondered.

"For everything," she sighed heavily.

"Okay," Chloe thought.

"I treated you like shit and, and I...."

"Hey, slow down there, Rach."

"Chloe, do you remember what you saw last night?"

"Well, yeah, I think so. It's all kinda hazy though."

"Then you remember seeing me," Rachel hissed as she shook her head.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded.

"You saw me as I was?" 

"Of course. Rachel, where's this...."

"You remember seeing me as a dragon?"

"Yeah, and I'm a unicorn."

"Really?"

She snorted at this. "No."

Rachel lowered her head. 

"Are you high right now, or am I?"

"Then you don't believe me," Rachel frowned.

"Well, it's kinda hard to believe, Rach. You just don't see...."

"Then allow me to show you again."

Chloe shook her head. "Knock yourself out."

Rachel looked around, seeing no one was there. It wasn't like this place was popular anyway. Chloe climbed on the bonnet of the pickup and waited. 

"Well?"

"Give me a minute," Rachel scowled before she suddenly changed.

Chloe scrambled back into the windscreen. 

"Holy shit!" she panicked. "How the fuck?"

Rachel lowered her head to her, showing large razor sharp fangs. Chloe couldn't climb over the roof of the truck fast enough.

"Fuck! Fuck!" she screamed as she dropped into the back.

A large clawed hand came down on the pickup, forcing the suspension down.

"Rachel, stop this!"

The clawed hand withdrew and suddenly the dragon was no more.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe." Rachel was now heard sobbing. 

Chloe quickly climbed over to go see her, almost afraid of her.

"I'm sorry," she cried again before running off.

Chloe was left to ponder what the hell had just happened.

xXx

A few days had passed and Chloe was feeling rather lonely, Rachel hadn't been at school. Presumably sick. She hadn't been answering any texts or calls either. So that left it up to Chloe to go see her. She knocked on the door of the Amber residence and waited. 

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if Rachel was alright."

"Are you a friend?" Rose asked. 

"Yeah, or at least I was."

The pair exchanged glances before James looked to her again. 

"Rachel isn't well at the moment. If you want to see her, you'll have to wait until she's well enough to attend school."

"Oh, come on, James. A friendly face may perk her up a little, come on in...."

"Chloe."

"She's just upstairs, Chloe. I'm sure your visit will brighten her day."

"Dear," James started. "I don't think...."

"It's fine," Rose smiled at him. 

Chloe headed on in, looking around at the perfect house. Rachel sure had a lap of luxury. She headed upstairs, knocked on Rachel's door and headed on in.

"Hey, Rachel." She greeted softly, getting the blond to turn to her.

"Chloe!" 

"I, uh, just came to apologise for acting like I did."

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Rachel shrugged as Chloe walked over.

"So, can your parents change into mythical creatures too?" she asked.

Rachel looked to her and shook her head. "No, it's just me. My gift or curse, whichever way you look at it."

"I think it's magical," Chloe smiled warmly as she sat beside her on the bed.

"You do?" Rachel asked hopeful.

"Well, yeah. I always dreamed of riding a unicorn, but then they all died."

"That's dark," Rachel sighed.

"Too dark?"

"Perfect dark," Rachel smiled.

Chloe nudged into her playfully.

"So, how long have you known?"

Rachel shrugged. "I just sort of felt it, but I wasn't able to free myself until now."

"That's cool and scary at the same time."

"Yeah."

"Just like the fire."

Rachel rested her head upon her knees. "I was just so angry."

"Understandable," Chloe shrugged. "But you're not going to be burning anything else, right?"

She shook her head. 

"Good cause I don't wanna wake to a pile of ash."

"You've some need to talk, Chloe Price, sleeping with lit cigarettes."

"Yeah, guilty."

The pair laughed away their troubles or at least most of them anyway.

xXx

It wasn't long before the pair were back at school, which usually resulted in a trip to the junkyard afterwards.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Price." Rachel nudged her.

"What mores there to tell?" Chloe frowned at her while taking a seat.

"Well, you said you were a unicorn, remember?" Rachel shrugged.

Chloe snorted at this. "Are you living in a fantasy world or something? They don't exist, Rachel. I was being sarcastic."

Rachel hung her head at this. 

"Hey, what's wrong? I just put my foot in it again, didn't I?" Chloe huffed.

"So, I don't exist then?" Rachel asked glumly.

"What!?"

"You asked if I lived in a fantasy? Even though you've seen what I truly am."

Chloe turned her to her. "Hey. You're different, Rach."

"How so? I'm pretty sure I'm a creature of pure myth too."

"You could be my guardian angel, someone to help me cope with this fucked up life I'm living."

"So I'm not real?" Rachel asked, leaning into her.

"Of course you are. You're as real as I am, but you could always be my imagination. Hm, that's...."

She was cut off as Rachel took her lips in her own. 

"I don't think my imagination is that good though," Chloe grinned as Rachel pulled away from her.

"How good?"

"Hella fucking good!"

Rachel nuzzled into her. 

"Okay, let me think...."

"About?" 

"About how I look," Chloe responded. "You wanted to know what I'd look like as a unicorn."

"Oh, yeah." Rachel smiled.

"Let's see," she thought as she stood to head over to the wall, taking out her marker she started drawing. "I'd have a long pointed horn. Great for stabbing," she grinned. 

Rachel gave her a look.

"Long hair and tail," she went on. "Oh, and really hairy hooves."

Rachel smiled as the picture took shape. 

"And a really furry underbelly," she added, drawing the fur. "And more fur here and there."

She now stood back to admired her handy work.

"Well?" she asked. "What's the verdict?"

"Damn, Price, you're hella beautiful."

Chloe blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks, Rach. You're hella beautifu...oof....."

She found herself pinned beneath the blond. 

"Um, Rach, you're not gonna eat me are you?"

Rachel laughed. "I have thought about it, but no. I could never, I mean who would take to the sky's with me otherwise?"

"Uh, yeah, good point."

Rachel gave her a smug grin as she stood to help her back up.

"Just as long as you give me plenty of warning this time, or else I give might just you a makeover and not in a good way."

"Fair point," Rachel shrugged.

xXx

"Hey, Price, you here?" Frank interrupted the pair. 

"Ready to find out about that woman?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. 

The change of events that took place were rather unexpected, Rachel in her rage had found herself getting stabbed in the arm. Fortunately for her, Chloe had managed to get her to the hospital on time and now Chloe was forced to take on Damon alone. 

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!" Sera threatened as Damon finished with a kick to Chloe's ribs.

"Don't try to threaten me," he laughed as he snatched up the needle from the table. 

Sera couldn't do much to pull away as Damon rounded on her. 

"What the fuck, Damon!" 

He stopped, quickly spinning round to see Frank holding his arm. 

"Oh, I fucked you up good." He smiled.

"This has to stop. Now!" Frank snapped as he rushed his old friend.

Chloe was knocked out in the scuffle, while Sera was forced to watch the pair go at each other.

xXx

"Chloe," she heard someone calling to her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Safe."

Her vision finally cleared and she was met with Sera.

"I came to...."

"I know," Sera shushed her while moving a strand of hair from the cut on her head.

"What happened to Frank?" she asked.

"He's alright. Hurt, but fine." 

Chloe was relieved to know that. "And Damon?"

"He's no longer a threat."

"Fuck, this was James Amber's doing!" she cursed.

"He was just trying to help Rachel," Sera sighed. "Keep her safe from me."

"He wanted you dead!" Chloe snapped.

"It was stupid of me to come in the first place."

"I know what happened, I read your letters. You've changed Sera."

Sera could only shake her head. "Rachel is strong woman, she doesn't need me."

"Sera, I came here to help you. I won't let you walk away after all that's happened. You need to talk to her!"

Sera looked quite shocked, but softened. "That's Rachel's choice."

"Look if you're not there for her, I have no idea what else she'll go Puff the manic dragon on."

Sera sighed, but nodded in return. "I suppose I should see her then."

"Good," Chloe smiled.

"But not right now," she added.

"When?"

"Give me time to recover too, Chloe."

"Okay, fine, but you better stay true to your word."

"Or else you'll put Rachel on my tail," she chuckled before heading out.

xXx

Days turned to weeks, Rachel and Chloe were truly bonded in their friendship with one another. They were inseparable. It just so happens that the pair were at the lighthouse, when she arrived to see them. Chloe couldn't believe her eyes at first, but deep down she knew Sera would keep to her word.

Rachel turned to see what had distracted Chloe. There standing with a rose in her hand was her: "Mom!" 

She stood to run over, arms wrapping around the unknown woman.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." Sera apologised. 

"It's alright, I forgive you." Rachel cried. 

Chloe couldn't help but look on with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Chloe." Rachel now embraced her. "Mom, sit with us. I need to tell you everything."

Sera nodded and joined the pair. Their conversation picking up once again and this time, Chloe was more happier than she ever had been. She would never get her dad back, but at least she'd gained a second mum.


End file.
